


Move, or slowly die

by TerribleQuestionMark



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Dream needs to cuddle, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, George is so much like himself, George is sweet with Dream, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Psychological Horror, Reading, Sleepy Cuddles, This Is Fine, ignoring dream, it's fine, very little by my standards but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleQuestionMark/pseuds/TerribleQuestionMark
Summary: Dream's having a nightmare and this voice keeps getting closer and closer. He keeps running but the light seems too far away._________Dream has a nightmare and George helps him sleep again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Move, or slowly die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alienu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienu/gifts).



> Okay so, I did this in like 6 hours okay. I did a thing I guess. AND it's not even that good BUT
> 
> THIS AIMS TO CONFUSE
> 
> I want you to be so confused at the end of this get ready for a psychological ride. 
> 
> I got this from one of Ali Alienu's dnf brainrot prompts. Believe it or not it's supposed to be Dream falling asleep on George's shoulder. :D 
> 
> Umm, there's a fear of drowning in this and lots of fear. Don't worry too much about it though.
> 
> tysm to @vestyr for quickly beta reading it :D <3

It was cold. A soft fog floated in on the edges of his vision but the sun burned his skin. Dream lifted his hand to block the light, trying to see where he was.

He was floating in the air, yet a solid floor held him up. 

It didn’t make any sense. How was he shaking but melting at the same time? 

“Dream,” a voice called ahead.

He turned his head only to see that he was sitting down in a coffee shop. It wasn’t cold anymore and his skin no longer burned. The tables were arranged in a minimalist style for maximum comfort and privacy between tables. 

He set down the cup he was holding. Since when was he drinking coffee? He didn’t even like coffee. 

“And then what did you tell her, love?”

He averted his gaze from his cup, green meeting a vibrant blue. Dream cleared his throat. 

“I told her that she couldn’t be treating Kaylee like that. That she had to do something about her inability to talk about her feelings.” He lifted his arm and began twirling his long black hair, diamond bracelet glittering in the rays of light.

It was a nice coffee shop, large windows decorated his right side and the city was visible from his seat. Classical music floated through the room and people with suits could be seen enjoying their own coffee and tea break.

“Hmm, yeah. I don’t know why she had to go and sleep with Jared instead of confessing to Kaylee. Do you think they’ll get together now?” Blue eyes crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair and lightly pouting.

Dream leaned forward, and reached his dainty left hand to grab the other man’s. “No, honey. I don’t think she has a chance with Kaylee now. She basically threw all of her chances out the window.”

Blue eyes gripped his hand and lifted him up from his chair. Dream felt someone else tug on his arm, pulling him down the hall of the small coffee shop. 

“Run.” said the person in a red hoodie. 

He ran.

Dream felt his legs get wet as his sneakers splashed in puddles that decorated the dark alleyway. The sun had long set and the cold winter breeze bounced off the skyscrapers, whistling as his feet pounded on the floor. 

Run. His legs moved with vigor he didn’t know he possessed. He held his arms close to the side, his right one being pulled ahead by the person in the red hoodie. A clang was heard to his left and Dream felt a small chill run up his spine. 

Faster. 

His legs moved impossibly faster, water splashing higher as they made their way past corners, turning and almost running into multiple dumpsters. 

He felt his face flush and his lungs burn. How long had he followed the red hoodie? How many turns did they make as they ran? How long had it been?

“Keep going! They’re right behind us!”

The alley way began to get more and more narrow. The surrounding buildings seemed to grow taller. Some light came from windows and a hand came out to shut some of the curtains as he ran past. Who was _They_?

The red hoodie dropped to their knees and began crawling. Dream did the same. 

His knees were instantly wet. The water was no longer puddles but instead Dream kneeled inside a small pond. Only the top of his head was dry but it wouldn’t be for much longer. 

Their movement created small ripples as they crawled through a hole. 

The person in the red hoodie turned around and held a finger to their mouth, signaling that he should keep quiet. Slowly, they moved through the pond and into a deep tunnel.

It was dark. Darker than a lampless night in the park and Dream didn’t like it. It was suffocating. He was never one to be claustrophobic but he felt that this was a place towards danger and not away. Something warm passed by his hand.

Jerking away, he brought his arm towards his chest, cradling it. 

There was giggling next to him. Frightened, he tried moving away from it.

“Where are you going, Dream?” said a familiar voice.

Who was it? _Who are you?_

The voice giggled again. He felt a warmth pass behind him again. He waded through the tunnel, a small light visible at the end. He moved desperate to get out of the darkness and into the light.

“Oh, Dream.” the voice hummed.

He needed to get out. Now. 

He swam. Throwing himself into the water— the ocean. When did the water get so deep? His arms moved with grace, scoping water out of his way as his legs kicked with force. He knew he couldn’t get his eyes wet, no, they needed to stay dry. 

“Dream, you idiot.” The voice wouldn’t stop giggling. 

He cramped. His arms began to slow down, pain coursing through his muscles. He was slowing down. He needed to go faster, away from the voice. The water was colder than the wind from the alley. It felt beyond freezing.

Dream feared frostbite on his exposed skin, the short t-shirt he wore was not nearly enough protection against the temperature. He couldn’t stop to look for land and a fire, though. He needed to reach the light.

The more he swam the louder the voice giggled and the farther away the light seemed. More. More. More.

He pushed water out of the way, frantic and in need of getting close to the light. The water was getting closer to being unbearable, he felt like his body was becoming an ice cube. He feared that he’d make friends with the other bones that littered the floor, becoming another body never to be found again. No.

Warm hands cupped his face. “Dream.”

Just like that, the warmth was back. He paused, basking in the heat that came from the hands on his face. His heartbeat slowed and his arms no longer burned, neither did his lungs.

Slowly, he reached out towards the darkness, trailing his own hands down the arms that caressed his face. They were shorter than him, with a thin build and soft skin. His hands settled on a waist, pulling the body closer to his own.

It felt like home. The fear from the tunnel was gone, just like the cold ocean.

“Dream, you can open your eyes,” the person giggled.

Slowly, Dream let his eyes open. _When did he close them?_ A soft light engulfed his vision and a man stood before him.

He was met with pale skin, it glowed with a small sheen of happiness that reached his eyes, deep brown eyes that seemed to hold all the secrets of the universe. George smiled and it was like life was born from his existence, the sun was tepid in comparison to the smaller man’s smile. Dream felt a small smile bloom on his own face.

George giggled, pulling his face lower so it was centimeters away from his own. 

“Oh Dream,” he wiped a tear that flowed from Dream’s eye. When did he start crying?

Dream let out a shaky breath and looked into George’s eyes. They were so full of mischief and love, one that he didn’t recognize. He noticed just how close they were. If he leaned down a little more their lips would touch.

How would it feel to be connected in more than just their eye contact? Would George’s lips be just as soft as they looked, plush and pink, slightly pouting— begging to be pulled between a set of white teeth.

George licked his lips, Dream growing envious of George’s tongue, leaving them glistening in the soft flow that surrounded them.

Dream brushed his nose against George’s, asking for permission. George simply smiled wider, standing on his toes and bringing his lips closer.

Dream’s eyes fluttered closed and a blinding light caused him to shield them with his hands.

He groaned when he realized that he woke up from a dream, or a nightmare. He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, pulling it in attempts to wake him up. His room wasn’t cold, not like the ocean in his nightmare.

He turned away from the window in search of a comforting body. George wasn’t in bed and Dream didn’t want to be alone. 

Slowly, he lifted himself from the warm sheets and made his way to the living room, dragging a plush blanket with him. 

The wooden floorboards were slightly chilling but the promise of a warm body motivated him. George sat on the couch, legs up on the coffee table and a book in his hands.

Dream admired his figure from the doorway, taking in his ruffled hair and the small stubble that decorated his chin. He wore a pout with red lightly painting the edges of his eyes— deep chocolate brown eyes. 

Dream moved and sat next to him, curling up and wrapping his arms against George’s waist. George didn’t spare him a glance, keeping his eyes on his book.

Dream rested his head on George’s shoulder, looking at the words on the pages in front of him. He lifted his eyebrow and stared at George’s profile, pouting.

“George,” he whined. 

George didn’t budge, keeping his focus on the pages in his lap.

“George, please.” Dream pushed his face in George’s neck, he smelled of their lavender laundry detergent and slightly of sweat. 

George simply hummed, turning a page of his book.

Dream huffed, annoyed that he wasn’t getting any attention. He stayed there, breathing George in and thinking about the nightmare he just went through. He was glad it was over, the darkness had gone away and the light through his window had helped calm his nerves. He just wished that George was there when he awoke, he squeezed his arms tighter, but George was in his arms now.

George closed his book and set it down on the coffee table, finally bringing his arms around Dream. “What’s wrong?”

The smaller man patted Dream’s back, softly rubbing circles in attempts to comfort him. Dream felt a small ball form in his throat as his eyes tensed and water form along with them.

“It’s just—” his voice broke, “I had a nightmare.”

“A nightmare?” He continued rubbing circles. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Dream felt a sob escape his mouth, “No. I just want you to hold me.” 

“Okay. You’re safe now.”

Dream let George hold him as the morning light slowly grew stronger into the noon sun. The summer heat reminding him of the initial burn that covered his body in his nightmare, hotter tears flowing down his cheeks. 

He cried until his stomach rumbled and then some, holding onto George like his life depended on it. His grip lessened as his cries quieted down, George’s comforting touch lulling him into a sense of safety. 

Dream felt his eyes grow tired from all the crying and the restless night he had. 

“It’s okay, Dream. You can sleep, you’re safe here. You’re safe in my arms.”

Dream closed his eyes and felt his consciousness slowly float away, hoping that George’s protective arms were enough to save him from his own mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this :D 
> 
> I don't really know why I wrote this, it's just what ended up happening. The title of my doc was FLUFF and it ended up being this...
> 
> If it's rushed I DID IT IN LIKE 6 HOURS PLEASE I JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT PLEASE
> 
> follow me on twitter maybe  @terrible_pie 


End file.
